Harry Potter and the Spirit of Nephlor
by EJ Malfoy
Summary: Weird things are happening in Harry's 5th year. He is seeing things that are unbelieveable to him. Is Voldemort up to something again or could it be a new evil? R/R please.
1. Screams and Schemes

Harry Potter and the Spirit of Nephlor

By E. J. Malfoy

Chapter 1: Screams and Schemes

The silence around number 4 of Privet Drive was very little. Every few minutes there would be a scream from one of the rooms. One of the people that didn't really notice the screams was actually in the house. In the middle room upstairs, there sat a boy who neither wanted to nor cared what the screaming was all about. His name was Harry Potter. He had been sitting on his bed reading, what he thought, was an interesting read. It was called _The Quidditch World Cup, A Stride for Glory_, which was about how some of the most famous Quidditch players made their way to the winning of the cup. After a minute or two, he heard another scream come from the kitchen downstairs. When he heard it, he unpropped the book from his chest and laid it down beside him.

This boy, who was getting very irritated from the loud screams, was no ordinary boy. He may have looked it, even with his messy hair that he couldn't do anything with, but he wasn't. For one thing, this boy hated the summer holidays the most. Also, he longed to be at his school, Hogwarts. Another thing was he happened to be a wizard. And he was no ordinary wizard. Of course, not all wizards are the youngest player of Quidditch in a century, have werewolves and escaped convicts as friends, and have been hit by the killing curse, _Avada Kedavra_, and live to tell about it.

But none of these things bothered him. The only thing that really bothered him was that he had to spend the summer holidays with his only living relatives (excluding his godfather), the Dursleys. The Dursleys -- his uncle Vernon, his aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley -- could care less, even pay someone to, take Harry away. Harry had gotten used to it being that way.

Harry brushed back his jet-black hair, wiped away at his green eyes, picked up the book again, and started reading from the point he had just been. His reading was disrupted a minute later by a shriek of his name coming from the hallway.

"HARRY!" shouted a furious Uncle Vernon.

Harry quickly slid the book under loose floorboard under his bed and went out of his room to the hallway. There he found Uncle Vernon and Dudley in the hallway backing away from the stairs as if a lion were down there. Harry had seen Uncle Vernon mad before, so he was used to him screaming at him like a dumb animal. Even if he wasn't that scared of him, Harry looked as scared as he could.

"What did you do, Harry?" asked a frightened, but mad Uncle Vernon. His beefy body breathing fast and his big mustache shaking, Uncle Vernon looked like a mad pile of nerves. "Did you think you could play a joke on us or did you try to _kill_ us?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, confused as ever.

"Just go downstairs and catch it!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Yeah, catch it or you are going to pay," added Dudley, trying to hide behind Uncle Vernon.

Harry wanted to argue, but knew he would get nowhere. So, he went down the stairs cautiously and looked for what everyone was afraid of. There was a sudden scream that came from the kitchen where Harry immediately looked. There he noticed that Aunt Petunia was hunched up on the refrigerator. She was as scared as ever.

"Get it, Harry, get it!" she yelled, almost crying because of how scared she was.

When he looked down near the floor of the refrigerator he saw what was so scary. It was his book _The Monster Book of Monsters_. There it was barking and biting and snapping at the edge of fridge. Harry just went over to it, stroked the spine of the book, and the book calmed down and went flat open. Harry closed it and put it in a paper bag to rest. When Aunt Petunia finally got off the fridge, she thanked him and told him to go away. Harry calmly took the bag and brang it with him. He went up the stairs to his uncle and still frightened cousin.

"Is it gone yet?" asked Dudley, still shivering with fear.

"Yes, it's gone now," answered Harry, pointing to the paper bag in his hand.

Uncle Vernon calmed down and got back to his meanness. "So, how did this get out anyway?" he asked Harry, who didn't say a word. Harry now knew how it had gotten out. Last night, he had broken into his books to get his Quidditch one. He must have woken the book and it went out of the cupboard. Uncle Vernon eyeballed Harry for a moment and grew angrier since Harry didn't answer his question.

"Put that thing back with your other _abnormal_ things, now!" barked Uncle Vernon. Harry obeyed and went down the stairs to put the book away.

"I think he did it on purpose," Harry could hear Dudley say with a fake but realized sniffle from the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't worry, Duddikins, we won't let that…that scoundrel hurt any of us," Uncle Dursley said. Harry rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs.

He unlocked the cupboard under the stairs, where he used to sleep, which now held all off his school things. He slipped in the book, closed the cupboard, and locked it. He immediately went back upstairs to see what Uncle Vernon would want next.

"Now go and clean up what that MONSTER did to our home," stated Uncle Vernon, as red in the face as ever.

Harry thought it was only a few things to clean up. How wrong was he. The living room had cotton from the sofa spread around. The kitchen had foods that were set up for lunch scattered about the floor and table. And the garage had spilled paint, oil, and sawdust in many places. Harry knew it was a large job he didn't want to do, but arguing would just make Uncle Vernon madder.

"I best get started," Harry sighed and started picking up the cotton that was under the chair next to the sofa.

In several hours, Harry had cleaned everything. He was tired, dirty, and hungry. Dinner had already been cooked, served, and eaten. His share of food was left upstairs for him. A single slice of cheese was laid on a plate on his bed. To make the Dursleys happy, he ate the cheese and laid back on his bed.

* * *

Later that night, Harry closed his door and went to the side of his bed. There he went under it and opened the loose floorboard that he held his things in. He took out some parchment with writing on it, some ink and quills, a thick slice of chocolate cake, and a hand-full of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

Harry had started on his report on Transfiguration events of the century, but not been able to finish. As he started finishing it, he took a bite of the chocolate cake. The cake had been sent with a note and present. When he tasted its goodness, he pulled out the note that had come with it. He read the note for the hundredth time:

****

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday from the Weasleys and Hermione. I guess this cake says that you will always be welcome with us. Well, at least most times. Sorry, but you can't come over this time. Mum says that Dad wouldn't want to take anymore responsibility than he is already has from his work at the Ministry. So, we are going to get your supplies while we are in Diagon Alley. Hope the muggles treat you right. Hermione says hello, too. She and I bought this present for you. Hope you like it.

-_Ron_

P.S. – Dad says there will be a surprise at Hogwarts this year, but can't tell what it is.

****

Harry looked up at his present he had gotten from Hermione and Ron. It was a broom case for his Firebolt. It was blue with snitch polkadots. He was proud to have Hermione and Ron as friends.

When Harry finished his report, he sat up in his bed and mummered, "I am happy that Hogwarts starts in 2 days." Then, he dosed off to sleep.

*******

The next day, Harry awoke with the fluttering of wings. Hedwig was on him with a note in his claw. Harry gave Hedwig a treat, unrolled the message, and read the piece of parchment:

****

Dear Harry,

We are coming to take you to King's Cross tomorrow since the muggles probably will forget about you. If you can, send back an owl. If you can't, send back an owl. Please say that you can come.

- Ron

****

Harry became so happy, he jumped up and down on his bed. This angered Uncle Vernon downstairs; he was reading the paper. Uncle Vernon yelled, "Harry, stop your ruddy stomping!"

Harry quickly ran downstairs to meet Uncle Vernon in his armchair.

"What do you want?" Uncle Vernon asked.

Harry told him about what the Weasleys were doing. Harry tried not to act happy about it, otherwise, Uncle Vernon wouldn't let him go.

"Can they take me to King's Cross?" Harry asked in the kindest voice he had.

"I don't know, they were real trouble," said Uncle Vernon. He was probably thinking about the last time they came to pick Harry up. The result of it was the house being covered in soot and Dudley's tongue about 10 feet long.

"Then, I guess you will have to take me," said Harry, not letting Uncle Vernon see his grin by turning around. Harry knew how much Uncle Vernon hated to be connected with anything of the _wizard_ nature.

"I guess it's OK," answered Uncle Vernon after some thought and a cringe.

Harry ran back upstairs and wrote an answer to Ron. He woke up Hedwig in her cage, gave her another treat, and sent her on to Ron.

The rest of the day was spent with reading his Quidditch book, finishing his cake, and cleaning out the garage again. It was about 7 PM when Hedwig returned. She gave him the note, nipped at his ear, and went to her cage to rest. Harry opened the note and it read:

****

That's great. We'll pick you up in the car at 3 PM tomorrow. Hope to see you well.

__

- Ron

****

At that, Harry dosed off to sleep early. Then someone was pushing him in his back, but he couldn't turn around to see whom. He could only hear a person going on and on about "kill, kill, must kill now". The feeling finally flew away and he awoke. He had tried to remember where he was now. Uncle Vernon, the Weasleys, Hogwarts, he thought. It was all coming back to him.

He got up, put on Dudley's old sweatshirt and pants, and got his school stuff from his room together. For this occasion, the Dursleys covered and locked the windows and doors. Harry did have to clean Dudley's room, but that was because Dudley lied that Harry threatened to curse him.

At 2:50 PM Harry sat on the porch with everything beside him. He then heard a familiar sound. It was two of the Ministry cars coming up Privet Drive. They came up to the driveway and stopped. The first one out of a car was Ron. He ran up to the porch with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said excitedly.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry said just as excitedly.

Then, out came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were dressed as if this was an important event.

"Oh, hello Harry. How was your summer? Are you feeling well? Did you get the chocolate cake? I'm so sorry if you didn't," Mrs. Weasley asked all at once.

"Now dear. Let's not startle him," said Mr. Weasley. He had a Ministry patch on his suit that shimmered blue with a big M on it. "So, how are you, Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry answered.

The rest of the Weasleys came out to greet Harry, all except Percy. He was working on a file for his part of the Ministry. After a few minutes, Uncle Vernon peeked out of the door. Mr. Weasley noticed and didn't try what he had done last year. All he said was, "Hello, Mr. Dursley," and Uncle Vernon shut the door and locked it quickly.

"Well, we must be off," said Mr. Weasley at once. They added Harry's things to the luggage, got into the cars, and were off to King's Cross.

*******

A few minutes before they arrived at the train station. Fred and George Weasley both turned to Harry secretly.

"Hey, Harry," whispered George, "Did Ron tell you already?"

"Yeah, I think so. Do you mean the secret your dad told you guys about?" whispered Harry.

"No," whispered Fred, "About the way we spent the summer holidays?"

"Oh," he answered, surprised, "No, he didn't."

"Okay, then. We'll tell. You know how Mum made us promise to stop Wizard Weasley Wheezes, right? Well, we started something new."

"Yeah, and it's not illegal at all," George continued, "Look, we can't say much now, but later we will tell you all about it."

__

The Weasley twins are up to their stuff again, Harry thought, _I just hope they don't get in too much trouble_. At this point, Harry was filled up with questions that needed answers. What is it that will be happening at Hogwarts? Will it change all of Hogwarts? And what kind of things have Fred and George come up with now? Harry knew these questions would have to have answers and soon. He just hoped he would be ready for them if something came out wrong. He trembled at the thought of it and stared out of the window because they were about to enter the King's Cross train station driveway.


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream

The Weasleys and Harry finally made it to the train station. They put their luggage on carts and moved toward their platform. In minutes, they arrived between platform 9 and 10. Ginny casually entered the platform first. Then, Harry and Ron entered with their luggage with Fred and George close behind. When they got inside, Harry noticed the familiar sign that said "Platform 9 and 3 Quarters".

Harry and the Weasley children made it to the top of the stairs and rested for a second to pick a compartment. Ron instantly noticed Hermione kissing her parents good-bye by the train with her luggage. Ron called over to her and the gang of Weasleys shuffled to her side. They greeted each other as they always did and Harry was very happy to see Hermione again. They saw an empty compartment near the middle and went inside.

"I am so glad we are going back to Hogwarts," Hermione stated as she laid down her luggage. Her wide smile said her statement all over again.

"So, how was your summer?" Harry asked her. Hermione looked at him with consent.

"You seem awfully cheerful," she said with a puzzled glance.

"I am. My summer was horrible, as usual. The Dursleys act like I'm a disease that they _really _don't want to catch." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "So, I asked you how your summer was…"

"Oh, yeah. Well, some of the summer I spent at the Weasleys. Other parts I used on brushing up on some of the new things we learned last year. You know, to make sure I'm ready for this year," Hermione answered. "Brushing up" for Hermione could mean reading, studying, and learning everything available on the subject. "Did you get to finish your summer holidays homework at the Dursleys' house?"

"Just barely," Harry said. He brushed back his hair with his hand and sat down.

"So, anything really happen during your summer?" Hermione asked.

All Harry could say was, "You don't want to know." Harry couldn't bear telling her how the Dursleys were almost scared out of the house by his _Monster Book Of Monsters_ book, then having to clean up it's mess. Harry suddenly noticed that Fred and George had gotten in, too. 

"Can you tell me yet? About the secret?" Harry asked the twins. They both shook their heads and pointed at Hermione's prefect badge.

The whistle to the big red Hogwarts Express sounded and signaled all final entrants to it. As the train left the station, everyone in the compartment waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and vise versa. _Finally, we're going back to Hogwarts_, Harry thought. 

"Well, we're going to find Lee Jordan's compartment. See ya," said Fred and George in unison and they left. "Yeah and I'm going to sleep. I wish I had last night, but I was so excited," said Ginny sleepily as she yawned and laid down on the seat.

Harry turned to Hermione to ask about her being a prefect. There was no surprise where Hermione was. In a book.

"Hermione," Harry said.

"Yes. What?" Hermione stated as she poked an eye out of _A Guide to O.W.L.s_.

"I see that you are a prefect," Harry said pointing to her badge.

"Yeah," she remarked and blushed vividly. " I've been studying the basics of being a prefect ever since I found out about it."

Ron came in from the food compartment with a few Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties.

"So, Hermione, do you have any idea of what is going to be new at the school?" Ron asked as he took a bite into a Pumpkin Pasty.

"No clue," she said, " I may be a prefect, but I don't get in on major secrets like that."

"I wish that my dad could have told me what it was," he said with a sigh.

"Maybe he couldn't afford to, Weasley," said an unwelcome voice. It was Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle. They had just come in and Malfoy couldn't resist making a comment. "With you being so poor and all, he probably would have to give up your last knut to even give you a clue" he continued. Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind him.

"Watch it, Malfoy," said Hermione showing him her prefect badge.

Malfoy laughed at the remark. "Ooh, I'm so scared," he sarcastically said. He then turned to Ron and said, "I guess you need a prefect to fight your battles." At that, Malfoy took one of Ron's Chocolate Frogs and started to leave.

"Give that back, Malfoy," Ron yelled. Harry could tell that Malfoy was on thin ice in Ron's opinion.

"Are you worried it may be your last? They are high-priced these days."

"I said give it back."

"Make me and, of course, you can't, so cool it, Weasley."  
  
"Why don't you?" Ron said and whipped out his wand. "_Freilos_!" Ron shouted and a dark blue light went out of his wand. It would have hit Malfoy if he hadn't turned around. The light went past Malfoy and hit the unsuspecting Goyle. Suddenly, Goyle's whole body was turning to ice. Ron had made a human ice cube of Goyle in a few seconds. He said it again and it hit Malfoy. Malfoy, too, turned into ice.  
  
"There," said Ron, who was happy with himself. His proud grin was not awarded, though.  
  
"Ron! What have you done?" Hermione shrieked loudly. She stared at the two ice sculptures with awe and shock. Her quivering mouth also turned to Crabbe, who also had his mouth drop open.

  
"He has done some people proud," stated Harry, who was impressed with the spell. Hermione jabbed in the side. "What! It's true. Some people would pay galleons to see this."

"Harry…"

"Just looking at Malfoy there sitting in ice would even make Dumbledore laugh."

"Harry!"

"I wish I had something to take a picture of this with."

"HARRY!"

"What! It's all true!" Hermione gave him another large jab to the side. "Ow! Quit it!"  
  
"Ron," Hermione said turning to him, "What I mean to say is you are going to get in big trouble when we get to Hogwarts."  
  
"What do you mean? You wouldn't tell, would you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, but they will," Hermione said, gesturing to the gaping Crabbe and the two icicles. "So change them back, now."  
  
"I...can't," Ron said with a shrug. Hermione's eyes then widened.  
  
"WHAT! Why can't you? Don't you know the reverse spell? How long will they stay like this? And with me being here and not stopping you. I will never get special honors again!" she said quickly as she started to meltdown.  
  
"Wait a minute. I can change them back. It's just that I have to wait 15 minutes to do it because if you don't and try to melt the ice off, you will melt them, too."  
  
At the last thing Ron had said, Hermione started to cool down. While this was happening, Crabbe had been getting madder and madder seeing the way Malfoy and Goyle were frozen.  
  
"YOU!" Crabbe, who finally found his tongue, said. "You did this," he said, pointing at Ron.  
  
Ron tried to get out his wand again, but Crabbe, for once, was faster. "_Stupefy_!" Crabbe yelled and a whitish light came from his wand.  
  
"Ron! NO!" Harry said and pushed Ron out of the way. The end of the light hit Harry and he flew against the side of the compartment.  
  
When the light faded, Harry fell on top of the sleeping Ginny on the seat.  
  
"Ow! Get off me!" Ginny yelled as she got up from under Harry.  
  
When she realized who it was she asked, "Harry, why did you do that? Were you guys up to something?" When there was no answer and Ginny saw Ron and Hermione gaping at Harry, she finally knew what it was.  
  
Everyone, even Crabbe, went to his side. _Oooh_, Harry thought, _what happened?_ Harry could see Crabbe, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron standing beside him. He could see their lips moving, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Then, everything was blurry. A mix of a lot of colors came in. It went blurrier and blurrier until it went black.  
  
Harry suddenly was in a dark hallway of the school. He started running for no real reason, at first. Then, someone was laughing behind him evilly and making him run. Harry saw a door at the end of the hallway. _If I could just get to the door_, Harry thought. So, Harry ran and ran. The voice came behind him and laughed so evilly. Over and over it started to say "Kill Harry Potter, kill Harry Potter, kill Harry Potter". The door was getting closer and so was the voice. Harry wanted to turn around to see it, but something wouldn't let him, so he ran. In a second, the voice had come right up to his ear to say, "Harry, Harry, Harry," continuously. _I'm…almost to…the door_, Harry thought. He ran with all his might, now. He was at the door. But something grabbed his shoulder!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm!!!" Harry screamed as someone muffled it with their hand.  
  
Harry was short of breath and sweating when he first noticed himself. When he got his breath back, he turned to the person who had shut up his screaming. Harry was surprised to see that the person was...  
  
"Sirius!?!?" he said.  
  
Sirius put his hand over Harry's mouth once again. Harry next knew why.  
  
"Harry? Harry are you awake?" said a woman outside the door. It was Madam Pomfrey. He also figured out where he was: the hospital wing.  
  
"Yes," Harry yelled to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Well, have the stuff on the tray by your bed to make you feel better. I will be out for a few minutes. I want to see everything on that tray gone when I get back, is that clear?"  
  
"OK," Harry answered. When it was safe to talk, Harry whispered to Sirius, "How did you get here?"  
  
"There is little time to talk so I'll make the facts clear," Sirius whispered.  
  
Sirius came closer to Harry and talked quickly. "Now, Dumbledore owled me as soon as he could. Buckbeak is back in the remote part of Hogsmeade. I came here in my dog form and came up to Dumbledore. He obviously knew it was I because he rushed me here. It took some convincing, but Dumbledore got Madam Pomfrey to go out of the room and leave me here to keep you watch over you while they were gone. The point of Dumbledore sending me here is to make sure nothing happens to you."  
  
When Harry had all of this in his head and had finished the drink on the tray that tasted like warm Jell-O, he said, "OK. So you will stay close?"  
  
"Yes, and I will need to get owls from you for your well being and updates of Hogwarts."  
  
Harry sighed, but said, "That's fine with me. Just as long as you don't keep close like a babysitter."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
But before Harry could answer, the door to the hospital wing rattled hard. Sirius backed away from the bed and changed back into a dog. Harry ate the last pieces of chocolate left on the tray. When the key unlocked the door and it opened slightly, they could hear Dumbledore talking about ordering something called a Pestarian Sylva Potion. As he heard how the potion cured most facial wounds and spells, Harry placed the tray back on the side table.  
  
The door fully opened and the two people walked in, still talking.  
  
"I'll think about it," said Madam Pomfrey slowly as she turned to Harry, "So, how are you now, Harry?"  
  
"Oh, I am fine now. Thank you for leaving the dog here. It kept me company," Harry said and turned to Sirius. Sirius gave Harry a wink and went over to Dumbledore. They then left the room to let Sirius back outside.  
  
Harry was about to get up, but Madam Pomfrey made him stop.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. The Headmaster will be taking you to the Great Hall shortly. Though I wish for you to stay here, he insists that you are fine. Anyway, he is going to be revealing the Hogwarts secret at the start of term feast."  
  
"You mean it hasn't happened yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course not," Madam Pomfrey replied, " You have only been here 20 minutes!"  
  
A moment later, Dumbledore was back and gestured Harry to come along. Harry got out of the hospital bed, told Madam Pomfrey he was fine again, and followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall.


	3. On With The New

Chapter 3: On With The New

As they walked down the hallways, Harry dared to question Dumbledore about Sirius.

"Professor Dumbledore, if school has only just started a while ago, how did Sirius get here so fast if you owled him?

Dumbledore added and said, "It was on the Hogwarts Express when you were stunned and that was about an hour back. I got an owl from the conductor about the incident and immediately owled Sirius the problem and the possible solution. He got here on Buckbeak about 25 minutes back and you can guess what happened next."

"Oh," was all Harry could think of saying.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Dumbledore went to where the teachers were and Harry proceeded to the Gryffindor house table. The 1st year sorting had obviously just finished. As he passed the Slytherin table, he saw Malfoy and Goyle shivering and covered in blankets. He got to his table and sat between Ginny and Ron.

Ginny hugged Harry saying, "Oh, you're OK" over and over.

"Ginny, I think Harry knows he's OK," Ron bellowed as he was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's just that I got 3 detentions for what I did on the train. I'm just glad that Crabbe got 2. Malfoy and Goyle also will get extra homework because Professor McGonagall couldn't believe that I did that for no reason. Snape was begging to differ, but he had to agree. Lucky me, huh?"

Harry nodded and looked toward the teachers. There were the usual ones: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Sprout, Trelawney, and that was it. _Wait a minute_, Harry thought, _where's Hagrid_. But as food appeared on the golden plates, Harry forgot all about it.

When the delicious feast was over, the plates cleared and Dumbledore went to the podium. He cleared his throat and stated, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Hopefully, we will have a great year. I figure that you have heard about the secret that we have been keeping. Before we say what it is, we shall introduce to you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and out came a sophisticated looking woman, who was sort of skinny, but had straight black hair down to her elbow. She was carrying what looked like a large green suitcase or box with a handle. She walked up to the podium and nodded to the students. "My name is Professor Sieldrus," she said in a kind voice and sat at an empty chair next to Professor Trelawney.

This may have started some chatter, but Dumbledore held his hand up for silence.

"You may think that was a surprise," Dumbledore said, "But our secret will surprise you even more." What could it be, Harry thought, what could be so secretive? He next found out.

"As most of you know, last year we had a Triwizard Tournament. Even though things did turn out badly," he said looking at the flowered shrine of Cedric Diggory over the entrance of the Great Hall, "We will try again with another kind of tournament." The room filled up with surprise. _Another tournament_, Harry thought, _has Dumbledore gone mad or has he thought everything through?_ "Now, I know what you are thinking," Dumbledore called out, "this will not be safe and someone will get hurt. I have already covered that. Meet the people who are in charge of keeping the tournament safe: Ruebus Hagrid, your Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and Remus J. Lupin," When Harry saw them both he could have jumped for joy. He waved at them and they waved back. Lupin winked at Harry and then started to talk to Hagrid. "Now, to make it even more safe, we will be having the houses compete against each other in our first Pennsboro Tournament," Dumbledore said with a grin.

At that, the whole room burst into clapping and chatter. Everyone was so excited that the houses were competing. Dumbledore held up his hand for silence again and continued.

"One issue that we have to leave up to you is if you want the tournament. Another way of saying it is do you want the Pennsboro Tournament or Quidditch? And we will not settle this here. We will have a voting box outside of the Great Hall during breakfast, lunch, and dinner times for all this week. What you will choose is the tournament, quidditch, or both.

On a better note, the prize will be a trophy, 250 points for your house, and 50 galleons to everyone that participates in that house. This is contributed by the Ministry of Magic because of their recent winnings of money. That will be all."

The Great Hall grew louder and louder until Dumbledore ordered the prefects to take the students to their common rooms. The prefects showed everyone towards the entrance and out to their houses.

As Harry left the room, a note dropped out of his pocket. He picked up the note, opened it, and read:

__

Harry,

Please do let Sirius watch over you. I would like it so very much for you to be safe.

- Dumbledore

Harry agreed in his head and stashed the note in his pocket. Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder from behind. Harry's eyes opened wide as he turned around. There in front of him was Professor Snape.

"Ten Points from Gryffindor for loitering, Potter," Snape said, "And if you don't move now it will be 15."

Harry rushed off toward the entrance of the Great Hall. As he was about to argue, he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart almost stopped, as well. Snape was smiling at one of the teachers.

Harry had seen Snape smile before, but not like he was now. Harry had done this smile many times before and there was only one person he did it to. He first had done it on the Quidditch field when he saw the new Ravenclaw seeker. This was none other than Cho Chang.

Harry shook off that moment in time and went off to his common room. Could it be that Snape actually liked one of the teachers? He knew he couldn't tell Ron and Hermione because even in a big school like Hogwarts, news travels fast. He remembered a piece of news from his third year got out real fast. It had been a boggart turning into Snape and then wearing a red dress with a green stuffed vulture hat. Neville was almost strangled by Snape. If Snape found out Harry had seen him, Snape would do worst than killing Harry. There would be total chaos!

Harry caught up to everyone at the Gryffindor Common Room portrait hole, and walked in. He looked around the area twice before he spotted Ron and Hermione. They were sitting on a sofa, obviously, waiting for Harry to come in. As they saw him they started to ask where he had gone. He stopped them and hushed his voice as he told them what happened in the hospital wing. Hermione was the first to speak up when he was finished.

"What about that dream?" she asked in her questionable voice, "Do you think it means something? Maybe something will happen to you here. Have you told Dumbledore about it?"

"It could be something," Harry said, "but let's not worry Dumbledore about this now. I don't want to be in a locked box all year if I am just having bad dreams."

They talked about Sirius, the dream, the Pennsboro Tournament, and lots of other things until it was late into the night. They said their good-nights and went off to their beds. The room where Harry and Ron had slept last year now had a sign on the door that said "Fifth Years". They walked in and went to their four-poster beds. Their things were already there. As Harry dosed off, he could see the form of Nearly-Headless Nick checking that everyone was asleep.

* * * * * *

As Harry awoke the next morning, he felt better than the day before. He got up, put on some clothes, got out of his four-poster, and went down to the main room. By the wall were Ron, Seamus, and a lot of other Gryffindors. They were all arguing over something Harry couldn't hear. Harry walked over and made his way to what they were talking about. There were two posters. One was of classes, which no one but Harry seemed to notice. The other was of the Pennsboro Tournament. As Harry read what it said, he could hear bits of the arguing.

"Quidditch is much better than a tournament!"

"No way. The tournament will help us get more points."

"Yeah, right. We could probably get double the points in quidditch."

"There's no possible way for that."

"Now I see why you want the tournament so much. Because _you_ can't fly a broom."

"Can I get through, please?" asked Neville squeakily as he tried to get through the crowd. He could have said it louder, but he didn't want to get the people even madder.

After a while, people settled down and went to breakfast. When Harry got there with Hermione, almost no one was talking at the Gryffindor table. They sat by Ron who said hi and went back to eating his eggs. Ron had still been undecided. When breakfast was over, some people had cast their ballots, but most just went to their classes. Harry, Hermione, and Ron still weren't sure.

Their first class was Herbology with Ravenclaws. They scraped off the scabs of a yellow plant called a peterva, which was hard because they were always squirming around like a worm. Then came Divination, which Harry slept through. Professor Trelawney did keep saying that Harry would die that day if he didn't pay attention, but Harry had heard a lot more sayings that he would die that were more original. Next came a class that Harry was actually looking forward to: Defense Against the Dark Arts with the new Professor Sieldrus.

Everyone walked in and took their seats. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in one row near the middle. As they waited for Professor Sieldrus, most of them were saying things about having a female teacher for once (which Hermione and the other girls stopped). When she walked in, the whole room went quiet. She went up to her desk and put down the same suitcase she had before.

She turned to the class and stated clearly, "Hello, class and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Sieldrus, as you already know.

"We will be starting the term with curses. I have heard that you have been taught the unforgivable curses. Today, we will work on a curse that hasn't been used very recently. This curse is the Cladus curse. Can anyone tell me what the Cladus curse is?"

No one raised their hand at first. Then Neville tried. "Is it the curse of possessing something with something else?" he asked.

"No, that would be the Clomus curse. But 5 house points anyway because we are studying that tomorrow," Sieldrus said. Finally, Hermione raised her hand.

"The curse of possessing someone with yourself, right?" Hermione stated.

"Right, Ms. Granger. The Cladus curse is used to possess someone with yourself. 15 house points." Another person raised her hand. It was Lavender Brown.

"Is there a counter-curse to this?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, but only powerful wizards can withstand the power of it. The reason for this is that the counter-curse, the Suddean curse, takes up too much power. If a student, like yourself, tried the Suddean curse, you would lose all of your power and have to be in the hospital wing for about 2 months," Sieldrus said, "Now, everyone, take out some parchment and your quill and get ready to take some notes."

The class obeyed and took countless notes on the Cladus curse. When Professor Sieldrus was finished, most of the class had from about half a piece of parchment to a full piece of parchment of notes. Hermione got another 20 house points for using 2 pieces of parchment.

"Before you go," Sieldrus said loudly to get the class's attention, "You have homework due tomorrow. I want to have 3 of the people who used the Cladus curse with who they did it to, where, and why. Well, if there are no questions, class dismissed."

With that, the students moaned their way out of the door. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to exit the class, Sieldrus stopped Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to speak to you," she said ushering Harry to the front desk. Harry told Hermione and Ron to go on without him and went over to Sieldrus.

Sieldrus started, "I have heard of your experiences with past Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. I really hope I don't fit that description this year. I hope we can be friends at least." She held out her hand ready to shake. Harry hesitated, thought about it, and shook hands with her. _What could be wrong about her_, he thought. He then said good-bye and rushed off to the North Dungeon for Potions. When he got there, Snape was about to start the lesson. Snape made a thin smile as he noticed Harry come in.

"So, you thought you could try to show off your popularity by being late to my class, Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape said and pointed him to his seat. Harry started to his seat, but noticed something. He hadn't gotten his Potions book when he had left the common room. Harry raised his hand and Snape's smile curled even more.

"Yes, Potter?" he asked.

"I…um…forgot my book. Can I…um…go get it?" Harry tried to say so Snape would not comment.

"Oh, so you left your book," Snape said snobbishly, "Isn't that convenient, heh, Potter? 5 points from Gryffindor and 5 more from Gryffindor every minute you are out starting…NOW!"

Harry rushed out of the room and down the halls until he had gotten to the portrait of the fat lady. She seemed as bored as ever.

"Password?" she asked looking down at him.

"Laffle Chags," he said and the entrance swung open.

He went up the stairs of the boys' dormitories and entered the 5th years room as quickly as he could. Something he didn't expect was in the room, Fred and George Weasley. They seemed to be looking for something at Ron's bed. Harry caught his breath and went over to his bed. As he opened his luggage and searched for his Potions book, Fred and George turned to him.

"Hi, Harry," they said in unison.

"Hi," Harry said and stopped searching; "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, Ron said that he had something of ours. We came here to see if it was true. Since nothing is here, we have a surprise for Ron," Fred said as he held up a bag of Dungbombs and lowered them to Ron's bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in classes?" Harry asked as he returned to looking for his Potions book.

"Well, we had to say we were going to the bathroom," George replied.

"Hey, George, why don't you go get the secret we told Harry about?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," Harry stated, "I don't have that much time."

"Don't worry," George said with a smirk, "It will only take a second." At that he left the room and returned with a relatively large box.

"Are you ready?" George asked.

"As ready as ever," Harry answered and the twins opened the box.


End file.
